The assembly of solid elongated wooden or plastic or carbon fiber planks or beams typically requires adapting the beams to include complex channels bored within the body of the beams and unsightly nails, tacks screws and the like inserted through the top surfaces of the beams in order to fasten or attach the beams to an underside set of support beams.